noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 520
|image = 520_74_Rai_Orders_Frankenstein_To_Save_The_Humans.png |Release Date = 23 July 2018 |Chapter = 519 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 519 |Next Chapter = Chapter 521}}Yuri, Aris and Mark are having fun destroying cities around the world. The military forces for those countries are trying to deal with them, but they're easily destroyed. They continue killing until Yuri orders them to move out. Aris is disappointed and asks why. Yuri tells her that Crombel gave them a time limit and they've hit it. Aris wonders why they were sent to these places and why other lower ranking minions weren't sent, and that they weren't able to kill many people in such a short time frame. Yuri reassures her that he has his reasons and all they have to do is follow orders. Aris confirms she is aware, but she's still curious. Tao informs the RK-5, Karias and Rael, who are still stationed around the city, about Crombel's agents only attacking the cities they were sent to for an hour, before moving out. Tao mentions that each country sent in their armies to stop them from destroying the cities and minimising damage, but they weren't able to stop them. Karias enquires if the human armies weren't enough to stop them, then why did they decide to move out. Tao responds that he is uncertain of their motives, and that it seems as though the attacks were for nothing other than to let off some steam, and that they deemed an hour of damage was enough. Rael angrily wonders why those creatures refuse to return to the place where they're standing guard and instead bring calamity to other nations. Karias interjects that they probably expected them to be prepared, given the recent attacks and that they wouldn't want to face them, so they attacked at a distance they couldn't cover. Regis wonders if they're avoiding them and calls them cowards. Karias asks about the location of the boss and the Noblesse? Tao tells them that they took a flight to Crombel's nearest location, and that they arrived not long ago. Karias wonders what happened to the investigation teams that the 3rd Elder sent out. Tao informs them that he recently received word from the 3rd Elder that all contact with them, has been lost. Karias replies that the situation is crazy and wonders if they were able to find Crombel's location. Frankenstein and Rai arrive at one of the locations, a tall skyscraper. Frankenstein wonders if that skyscraper is one of Crombel's hideouts, and that if they face him in that location, damage could be disastrous given the location of the skyscraper. He thinks that they need to contact the countries' local authority to evacuate everyone within the vicinity of that building. His trail of thought is interrupted by the arrival of a masked man. Frankenstein turns to face him and he bows to Frankenstein, telling him that his Master, Crombel is waiting to meet him. Frankenstein is confused and asks if he's waiting for him. The masked man confirms that to be the case. Frankenstein communicates with Rai telepathically and asks that Rai allows him to go in alone for now, as it may be a trap. Frankenstein enters the building, and goes to meet Crombel alone. He finds a holographic projection of Crombel waiting to greet him. Frankenstein says he should have known that Crombel wouldn't be there. Crombel confirms this and mentions he was there not long ago, but not any more. He adds that the man who brought him, is just an administrator, who works in the building and there's no use trying to gain information on his whereabouts from him and that he only has a few minutes before his life expires. Crombel continues that he expected Frankenstein to find him, but he arrived sooner than expected. Frankenstein asks him to get to the point. Crombel tells him that he has an offer to make and that it'll be good for both of them. Frankenstein replies that it's an impossibility, that anything could benefit both of them. Crombel tells him it's possible and asks Frankenstein to join him. Frankenstein is taken aback, leaving Crombel to explain. He tells Frankenstein that he knows that he's the one who made Takeo, Tao and M-21 stronger. He mentions that he's witnessed several things that have allowed him to recognise Frankenstein's talents and that because of this, Frankenstein deserves to join the world he will be creating soon. Frankenstein remarks that he and the 1st Elder judge him as though they were rating a cereal, and asks who he thinks he is to judge him? Crombel is impressed that the 1st Elder also made the same offer and says he's not that surprised because he deserves such an offer. Frankenstein questions what he deserves and tells him that his words are preposterous. Crombel asks for Frankenstein's response. Frankenstein refuses. Crombel replies that it is a shame and that he's left with no other choice. At this the building starts to shake and the roof begins to collapse. There are explosions on the lower floors causing the building to fall. Frankenstein asks if Crombel's planning on bringing the building down? Crombel confirms this and tells him that he's at a facility that is 40 metres underground. He's not sure if that's good enough to kill Frankenstein, but he has to try. He mentions that there are a significant number of people in that building and that killing them isn't too far off his plan. Frankenstein is about to say something when the manager collapses. Crombel tells him that now that the administrator has met his demise along with that building, he won't be able to make any use of him. He wishes Frankenstein luck and vanishes. Frankenstein wonders what he should do? If the building comes down, not only the people inside the building, but those in the surrounding area will be killed. The building begins to collapse and tilt, suddenly, the building stops falling. Frankenstein realises what is happening, as Rai approaches from behind. Frankenstein tells him that he requested he be allowed to come here alone since it might be a trap. Rai replies that is precisely the reason why he believes he must accompany Frankenstein, because it could be a trap. Frankenstein is about to protest, but Rai stops him before he can get his words out, telling him that time is not on their side. He orders Frankenstein to save the humans in the building and the surrounding area, while he stops the building from collapsing. Frankenstein is worried, but does as ordered. Rai uses his powers to stop the building collapsing.